My Big Sis
by maruimochi
Summary: It's a stormy night and Souta's scared. When he runs to Kagome for comfort he finds that she's off in the fuedal era. Realizing Souta needed her at a dire time, Kagome decide's to finally tell him about their father.


(A/N): I had this idea roaming around my head so I decided to give it a shot. My other fic is almost done so YAY! Hope you enjoy this one! This is a sister brother love so none of you hentai's get any ideas.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't sue me!

(Author's Notes/Comments)

"_Thoughts"_

My Big Sis

ooooo

Souta sat up abruptly. His breathing ragged and his brow glistened with a sheen of sweat. He peered out the window. It was raining. Thunder clapped and Lightning struck. Souta hid under the covers.

He had always hated stormy nights. He could never place **why** he hated them. He just did. They always gave a foreboding feeling. Peeking from under the cover's he crawled out of bed.

Dragging his blanket behind him, he quietly walked towards Kagome's room. He heard a clap of thunder and quickened his pace.

Opening the door, it gave a loud groan of protest. He walked to his sister's bed. It was empty. Souta sighed and drew the blanket closer to him.

How could he have forgotten? His sister was in the feudal era with Inuyasha. He heard a clash of thunder and saw the flash of lightning. He scrambled into Kagome's bed.

Ducking underneath the cover's he began to shiver. He wasn't cold but during stormy night's Kagome would always allow him to curl up and sleep with her. She was his comfort. He could have run to his mother but the first stormy night he experienced was at the bare age of five and he couldn't find the right door.

Instead, he entered the first door he could find and threw himself in. It happened to be Kagome's room and she had been awoken by the storm as well. That's what she told him at least.

She walked over to me and placed her arms around my shoulders. She asked what was wrong. I was so scared and confused that I couldn't make a comprehendible sentence. She smiled gently and walked me over to her bed.

She placed me on top of it and climbed up herself. She calmed me down and brushed away my tears. When I was finally calm enough she told me her reason for being up.

She said the storm had woken her up and she couldn't get back to sleep. She smiled at me and asked if I could keep a secret. I eagerly nodded my head. She leaned forward and cupped her hand beside her mouth to make sure no one else heard the secret. "I'm afraid of storms." Was what she whispered.

I was in awe. My sister was afraid of something? She always acted that she wasn't afraid of anything! Well, maybe that clown, but she grew out of that when she was twelve.

I was in awe though. My sister, **my **sister, the adventurous, courageous, spunky sister that I looked up to was scared of storms! I remember tilting my head to the side and asking why.

She gave me a smile but her eyes were sad. "I can't tell you. It's a secret that even I can't reveal."

I frowned but didn't probe any further. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder. I hid under the covers. Kagome laughed at me.

Lifting them up, she saw me huddled in a ball with my face buried in my knees. Smiling, she poked me gently and maneuvered me so I was between the wall and her. She rapped her arms around me protectively and closed her eyes.

I was shivering back then too but she was there to offer me a smile and rock me to sleep. She always murmured four words that always gave me the greatest comfort of all…_I'll always be here._

Ever since then, I would run to Kagome's room during a storm. She sometimes chided me on my fear saying I'll never get over it by running away but she always permitted me to sleep with her. And she always murmured those four words. _I'll always be here._

Where was she now? She was off with Inuyasha in a completely different time period! I know I was being childish but I always had her to comfort me. She's my big sis. I don't want anyone to steal her!

Sighing and lying under the covers, I reminisced on other times of comfort. I often enjoyed being read fairy tales so mom would read me one once in a while. I loved it best when Kagome told them though. She made the story exciting and had always me hanging on the edge of my seat even though I had heard the same story a hundred times already.

It took a lot of convincing and pleading when I wanted her to read to me but I thought it was worth it. What was even better was after the story.

Kagome would close the book and scrunch her nose at having to read it again. She placed the book on my nightstand and stared at me. Then, she would attack!

Aiming for my side's she poked and jabbed her fingers against them. I burst out laughing. While she was sweet and nice most of the time, she became an animal when she tickled me. She was the only one who could make me gasp for breath after all the laughing I did. Mom was pretty good but Kagome was better.

Snuggling into a pillow Souta smiled. He enjoyed being with his sis even though she treated him like a kid. Souta suddenly frowned.

She was barely ever here anymore so how could he enjoy being with her? She was always running off to the feudal era and while he liked Inuyasha, he had to learn to share his sister.

He didn't know why he adored Inuyasha the way he did. Maybe it was because he was male and Souta never really had a male idol. He had his grandfather, sure, but his grandpa wasn't exactly a role model.

Souta shook his head. That's what he always did when he was bored. He would probe his mind for an issue in which he never examined before and would try to learn all of its intricate secrets.

One problem he never understood was his sister why his sister always went through the well. He had asked his mom and she had given a smile and said that that was what Kagome wanted to do.

He supposed his mom was right. Kagome seemed to enjoy going back to the feudal era. He had heard numerous stories about her friends Sango, Miroku and Shippo. She sometimes gave fight stories but that was rare, seeing as she didn't want to scare mom or grandpa. When she did tell them though, they were wisely edited.

I always coaxed her into telling me the actual thing and most of the stories ended with Inuyasha saving the day. Sometimes she would save the day too. I had to nudge those stories out of Inuyasha. My sister is very uptight with self-centered people. To bad she was stuck with one of them.

The storm continued on and there was an exceptionally loud rumble of thunder. Souta ducked under the covers again. He hated this. While his sister offered comfort, he knew he would have to face his fears some day. But he didn't want it to be **today.** Placing the pillow over his head, he slept fitfully.

ooooo

A big yellow backpack flew from the well and landed with a 'thump'. There was bickering at the bottom.

"Inuyasha! I told you not to throw it to hard!"

"I didn't throw it to hard! What are you complaining for?! You said it was to heavy for you to carry so I lifted that burden from your shoulders…literally!"

"I appreciate the kind gesture but not if everything's broken inside my backpack!"

"Well excuse me for trying to help!"

"All right then! I don't need your help anymore so you can leave now!"

"What?! You sound as if I'm a pain!"

"YOU ARE! At the moment."

"What did you say wench?!"

"S-I-T! **SIT!**"

A bright light flashed from the well and Kagome climbed the ladder fuming. Buyo sat there flicking his tail. Kagome glanced at him.

"Did you hear all of that Buyo?" The cat meowed.

"Ooh, Inuyasha makes me so frustrated!" Buyo gave her a look before yowling and slinking off.

"Fine, don't agree with me. Agree with the jerk! See if you get fed tonight!" Buyo gave a faint meow.

"Hmph!" Heaving the massive backpack over her shoulder, Kagome walked out of the well house and toward the front door. She entered and her mom was busily making breakfast.

"Oh, hello dear!"

"Hi mom." Kagome searched through her backpack making sure nothing was broken. Seeing nothing was she glanced at the clock. It read 6:00am. It was a little too early for her little brother to be up, especially on the weekend. Kagome gave a sigh and heaved the backpack over her shoulder once more.

Seeing her door slightly ajar surprised her. She didn't remember leaving it open. She opened the door and dropped her backpack on the floor. Glancing up, she noticed a bundle under her covers.

Curious, she pulled them back slightly and found Souta. Shocked, she wondered what Souta was doing in her bed… "Oh no!" Kagome's eyes widened.

She raced down the steps and skidded to a halt in front of her mother. Panting, she questioned her mother.

"Mom! W-was there a s-storm last night?!" Her mother looked thoughtful for a second.

"Hm…oh yes! It was all over the news! Apparently it was the biggest one this year. Some home's were even flooded!" Kagome's face paled.

"Oh no! I've failed as a sister!"

"Wha-?"

"Did Souta ask to sleep with you last night?!"

"No…he didn't." Kagome groaned and slid to the floor.

"Kagome! What in the world is wrong?!" Kagome looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom…Souta is afraid of storms."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"You don't understand! He's, he's not scared! He's **terrified** of them!

"Kagome I don't understand what this has to do with you failing as a sister." Kagome gnawed her lower lip.

"Remember the night dad died?" Her mother's face paled slightly.

"Yes dear…I remember." Kagome looked at the ground.

"Souta…Souta was just a baby when it happened, but remember? He wouldn't stop crying till morning and there was a storm outside! I don't think he remembers dad at all and we never gave him the details on how it happened but I think that's why he's afraid of storms. The next storm we had, he came running from his room crying and scared! I think he remembers on a subconscious level of that night."

Her mother gave her a confused look. "While that's a very good theory why are you asking if we had a…storm…" Her mother clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Whenever there's a storm Souta always asks me if he can sleep with me. It's been our little custom ever since." Her mother sighed.

"Kagome, being there for Souta is wonderful….but sometimes a person needs to sort out their problems on their own."

"But I don't want Souta to feel how I felt when dad died. I felt alone and completely deserted. I know I had you and Grandpa but the feeling wasn't the same."

Her mother gave a smile. She wrapped her arms around Kagome in a comforting hug. "Kagome, I know you'll be there whenever Souta needs you most and I know he'll appreciate it when it the time comes."

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Souta wandered into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He yawned.

"Good morning. Hey Kagome." He tried rubbing the sleep from his eyes but ended up making his droopy eyes even droopier. Kagome saw this and gave a sad smile.

Standing up and walking over to him, she picked him up and walked up the stairs. Leaning his head against her shoulder he wandered in and out of a half state mind.

Taking him into her room, Kagome set Souta down on her bed and covered him with the sheets.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" asked Kagome softly. Souta nodded his head sleepily.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here when I suppose to be."

Souta looked a tad hurt but then gave a lazy smile. "You had other things to do. I know you enjoy going back to the feudal era as much as you like staying here sis. Don't apologize for it."

Kagome gave a small guilty smile. "That doesn't excuse me for not being here when it mattered. You and I made a promise on that first night that whenever a storm came around you could always come to me."

"We did?"

"Well, unofficially." Kagome winked. "That's what I said to myself at least." Souta gave a small laugh.

"It's okay sis. I know how demanding Inuyasha can be." He winked at her. "Besides, how can I face my fears if I always run to you?"

Kagome laughed. "How did I get such a mischievous, kind little brother?"

"You were just lucky. I bet there are thousands of siblings who would die to have me as a little brother." He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

Kagome giggled. "I guess so. Get some sleep. I'm guessing you were up nearly all night."

Souta nodded sleepily and fell into slumber. Kagome gave a gentle smile and walked out of the room.

Wandering the house looking for her mother, she found her in the yard hanging laundry.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

Kagome chewed her bottom lip. "I think we should tell Souta what happened to dad." Her mother stopped hanging laundry. "He's old enough to understand now and I think he deserves to know what happened! I also think it would help him overcoming his fear of storms!" She said this in a rush.

Her mother blinked. "Don't you think it's a good idea?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Kagome! In fact, I was pondering the same thing." Her mother smiled brightly.

"So then you agree with me?" Her mother nodded. Kagome sighed in relief.

"When will you tell Souta?"

"Me?!"

"Well of course you! You're the one who suggested it so you must follow through with your plan!" Her mother hid a laugh at the sight of Kagome's face.

_"This isn't supposed to happen! **She** was supposed to tell Souta!" _Kagome groaned mentally. _"I hate telling tragic stories. I force them to be over dramatic and sappy! Although Shippo seemed to enjoy Sleeping Beauty when I read it to him. Ah! That's not the point! _Kagome gave a forced sigh.

"Why do I have to tell him again?"

Overcoming her laughing fit, Mrs. Higurashi placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Because dear, I can only explain it in an adult perspective. You know what it felt like to lose a parent. You went though all of the stages. Mourning, acceptance and recovery. **You **know what it felt like, **I **don't. Besides, you tell stories so much better than I ever could!" Her mother winked.

Kagome sighed. "All right."

ooooo

_"How should I bring it up?"_ It was nighttime and Kagome pondered on how to tell Souta about their father's accident. _"I could just bring it up. But that might be to obvious." _Kagome was receiving a major headache from thinking so hard. _"I guess I'll go with what ever I say."_

Later that night, Kagome asked for Souta to come into her room. Wondering what she wanted, he walked in. Seeing Kagome on her bed, he climbed up and faced her.

She motioned him closer. He scooted closer and decided to turn so his back would be parallel to her chest. Leaning back, Kagome rapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

Souta, having closed the door on his way in, spoke first. "Kagome?" When he received no response, he tried again. "Kagome!"

Receiving no response from that either, he thought she had fallen asleep. Kagome wove her arms a little tighter around him. "Sis?"

"Souta, have I ever told you about dad?"

"No, I don't think so. Wait, you always told me that he would read you a story every time he wasn't away on business."

"That's right. Dad was always busy with work but when he had free time, he spoiled all of us rotten. He and mom would talk for several hours before they would walk out hand in hand smiling. Then he would take all of us for ice cream. At night though, was **my** time." Kagome smiled fondly.

"He would hold me just like I'm holding you now and he would read me a story. It didn't matter which one. It could have been 1,000 pages long and he would have read it. He continued reading even after I had fallen asleep. I knew this because he was always there holding me the next morning. I cherished those moments. But then the accident happened."

"Accident?"

Kagome nodded her head. "It was horrible when they told us. We rushed over to the hospital and dad was hooked up to so many machines. He had crashed coming home. He looked so pale lying there that I couldn't even look at him again. He was on life support and the doctors talked quietly with mom." Kagome sniffed.

"I eavesdropped and was horrified by what they were saying."

"Ma'am, your husband relies completely on the life support system. There has been no brain activity for the past hour and he's currently in a coma. His chance of even surviving the night is slim. Would you have us take the support system off of him?"

"Mother collapsed and had tears streaming down her face. She looked so broken, her eyes were dead to the world and she was shaking her head and covering her ears. Grandpa came over and helped her to her feet. She sobbed into his shoulder. I couldn't look anymore so I walked over to you."

"You were so small. You were sleeping but when you heard mom sob you woke up. You started to fuss a little and you began to cry. I calmed you down because I didn't want Grandpa running over. He had to support mom. You smiled when you saw me and I gave a wobbly one back. My tears slipped onto you. I gasped and brushed them away but more kept coming. No! I thought. I have to be strong! Mamma needed all the support she could get so I couldn't cry!"

"No matter how much I told myself this, the tears kept coming. I collapsed by you and cried. I just let the tears come. You held your hand out though. You raised it for your carrier and gave me a smile. I was shocked. How could you have known?"

"Seeing you smile lifted my spirits. I gave a small genuine smile back at you. Just this once, I had thought. Just this once I'll cry and allow my sorrow to be let known. I picked you up and held you to my chest. You circled your arms around me as much as you could and I cried."

"I rocked back and forth with you in my arms and cried. All of my sadness of learning dad wouldn't make it came pouring out. Even if I lost him, I still had you, grandpa and mom. I smiled one last time before taking you into dad's room."

"The room was so quiet. So white and pale, just like him. Where there was once life within him, no longer resided. Look Souta, I whispered. Look at dad. You looked over at him and started to cry. You knew, even being so young, that that would be the last time we were to see him. I held you close and we cried together."

"I walked out of the room and saw mom coming toward us. She looked grim and her eyes were still dead. I peered up at her."

"Kagome, daddy might not….be coming home." She gave a shuddering breath. I smiled up at her and grasped her hand.

"I know mommy. Souta and I were just there to say good-bye." Mom appeared shocked. I no longer felt sadness towards dad's passing. I would miss him of course and I knew my heart would ache at remembering him but I didn't feel so lost and sad anymore. She peered down a Souta.

Souta looked back at her and there were tears shimmering in his eyes. " You want to know why Souta? It was because I had **you. **You were my comfort, my hold to solid ground. I didn't fall because of you. I may have tripped but I always had that hold so no matter what, I wouldn't fall and sink further."

Souta started to cry. "Cry. Cry all you want Souta. I'm here. You're not alone." He turned and cried into her shoulder. She murmured comforting things into his ear and stroked his hair.

When his crying was reduced to nothing but sniffles he asked a question he'd been dying to know. It was a memory that continued to plague him. Kagome blaming herself for their father's death and their mother trying to cam her down but then he couldn't remember the rest.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Souta?"

"I have a memory that continues recurring over and over and I can't figure out what it is." Souta gazed up at her.

"It was of you when you were younger. You kept blaming yourself for dad's death and mom was trying to calm you down. Do you remember what that was about?"

Kagome gave a hoarse laugh. "Of course I remember. How could I forget?" Kagome took a deep shuddering breath. "Dad was coming home that night. I was mad at him because he had missed my play. You know, the one I played the fairy god mother?" Souta nodded his head.

"Anyway, I called him and yelled at him for missing the play and I told him I hated him. I knew I was being mean but that play meant the world to me. Apparently dad was speeding when he crashed so I thought it was my fault because he racing home to apologize. When we received word that he had crashed, I lost it. I went into bouts of hysterical crying and it took mom forever to calm me down."

"Oh." Souta gave his sister a hug. "Hey Kagome?" "Hm?" "Thanks for telling me." Kagome smiled. Squeezing him through the hug, she lifted the covers and tucked both of them in.

When the next storm hit, Kagome was right there beside him.

ooooo

(A/N): Okie dokie! I altered it slightly. Thank you very much Flickering Soul! I took your advice and made it into two stories. The o's are for separating scenes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I know the old version was really long. I hope this one isn't as much of a strain. Please review!


End file.
